A Tender Heart Amongst the Scales
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: A young Indoraptor, who survives the events of Fallen Kingdom, hopes to find a place in the world. But when he meets Maisie, his whole life is turned upside-down. Will his dreams of having a family come true, or will Dr. Wu's genetic hybrids get in the way? Please review :D
1. Humble Beginnings

Hello, my username is Ricky Raccoon 7 and I would like to take a moment and thank my followers and readers for clicking on this title. I had this idea ever since re-watching Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom clips, so this is my first fanfiction for Jurassic World. uys,I;mbackPlease review, I like reading them. Also, check out my stories if you want to, you won't regret it.

 _ **Lockwood Estate…**_

Franklin and Zia watched as Blue dragged the final mercenary into her jaws. The two ran out of the lab, with Blue a few feet behind them. The flammable gas caught fire and blew up the lab. An egg however, shot out and broke open. A baby Indoraptor crawled out of the shell, lost and alone. He called for his family, no replies.

He tried to stand up, but his tiny legs gave in. At that moment, Owen and Claire were chasing Maisie to the little elevator. The young Indoraptor managed to stand and run toward them. The Indoraptor was already the size of a three year old Indoraptor. He was developing his color and was about a foot and a half tall. He however didn't recognize the weird creatures so he hid behind the corner and watched. He then heard cries coming from down the hall. The little Indoraptor ran after the voice hoping to find someone to guide him.

The little Indoraptor stopped at a large room with bars blocking it off. He saw a scaly hand extend towards him. The Indoraptor prototype knew the feeling of his species. He began to rub on the younger one with such precaution and kindness. That was the first time the little Indoraptor felt love. The younger Indoraptor tried to squeeze through the bars, but the space was too small.

The prototype then began to yell as some men tied him up and began drag him into another cage. He called out to the little Indoraptor as he was being ready to be shown to the auction. The little Indoraptor followed the cries until he reached the auction.

He watched the prototype try to attack the business man with the laser. Since the little Indoraptor didn't know any better, the laser didn't mess with his head. He watched as Ken Wheatley opened the cage and tried to extract the prototype's tooth, and get eaten. The young Indoraptor also watched as the original Indoraptor devoured the humans in the elevator. The little one was learning how to hunt and how to play with his prey.

The little Indoraptor eventually ran into the room with the rows of dinosaur skeletons. He saw the large Indoraptor chase Maisie up the stairs. He was about to follow them when something caught his eye. He saw the compassion between Owen and Claire. He was confused. Were humans more complicated than what he saw? Did they always drag dinosaurs into cages to be trapped? He shook it off and ran after his guardian.

The little Indoraptor walked in on the large Indoraptor extending his claw towards Maisie. Confusion filled the little Indoraptor's head once more. He watched from under the dresser with precision. A gunshot was then heard, which came from the gun of Owen Grady.

The little Indoraptor's heart stopped for a moment as Owen shot the larger Indoraptor again. When Owen was cornered, Blue came and attacked the prototype. He ran down the stairs to the skull room. The little Indoraptor then heard a crash, the two raptors fell from the roof, and the large Indoraptor was no more.

As Blue ran off, the little Indoraptor climbed onto the Triceratops skull and rubbed his head against the lifeless hand of his only thing to call family. Tears ran down his scaly face. He then wanted revenge. It was the only thing he could think of. He ran back upstairs to the room the humans were in, perhaps the raptor retreated in there.

The young Indoraptor knocked the door down only to find a destroyed room.

"They're hiding from me. They are afraid, which they should!" He thought.

He continued wander around until he heard a weird sound under his feet. He took a step back to reveal a shattered photo frame. The picture was of a old man and a little girl. The young Indoraptor tried to copy the facial expression, but his smile looked extremely sarcastic. He used his claws and tried to cut the photo to his liking. He also found a small heart-shaped locket to put the photo in.

He was surprisingly quick to learn new things. The little Indoraptor even managed to put the locket around his neck. He then looked out of the window to see all the dinosaurs running free. He also saw a little girl.

" Is that the creature in the weird shaped thingy?" The hybrid thought to himself.

It was that moment in which he felt the raging fire in his heart turn into nothing but a candlelight. Eventually, it became no more. He realized the creatures he discovered were kind and only were violent when necessary. He then thought of something. It wasn't the raptor that killed the prototype, it was the Triceratops skull! It all made sense, it did indeed. The young Indoraptor now knew that the Triceratops was a deadly threat to him and he should stay away.

He stayed on the balcony and watched silently as the little girl hugged Owen as Blue ran off. He decided it was time he got out of the mansion. The young Indoraptor jumped onto the roof below and climbed down the building. Surprisingly, no one noticed him. The Indoraptor looked back at the little girl with a strong feeling of hope. He wanted to wait until he was tall and confident enough to interact with the creatures he discovered.

He looked back once more before running into the forest. He never knew what the future had in store. As long he at least got to see the little girl again, he would feel satisfied.

 _ **3 years later…**_

Dr. Wu relocated his lab on a remote island near Catalina Island. There was no volcanoes and was known for its stable climate.

" Maybe it was a bad idea to keep creating hybrids," Dr. Wu explained to his assistant, "The government constantly charges me and I don't what to do,"

" Here's a solution, Stop Messing With Genetics!" His assistant replied.

" Wait a minute…" Dr. Wu paused.

" Please stop,"

" I've been creating Carnivore hybrids,"

" Just stop talking,"

" What if I combined two herbivores!?"

" Not interested,"

" Yes, an ankylosaurus and a Triceratops hybrid! It would be a perfect gift for the military! My career would be saved!"

" Hold your horses, Henry. You're going to create a hybrid of two deadly herbivores and release it to the military?"

" Precisely,"

" ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Dr. Wu started laughing as his assistant stared in confusion.

" You just noticed?"

So, this is intriguing. Will that little Indoraptor find the girl he wishes to meet? Will Dr. Wu's experiment be successful, or will it be another battle for our heroes to face? Find out in the next chapter! (Which I'll put up soon). Beast boy, and the Indoraptor, are Beast mode!


	2. First Meetings

Welcome back, readers! I decided to finally have the brand new Indoraptor and Maisie meet! Yay! I hope this is still interesting, considering I already have an idea for chapter 7. (Hint: It has to do with a meme). Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

Ever since the mansion incident, Owen was quick to finish the cabin. It took three years, but hey! He finished it. A lot happened in three years, Owen was invited to many museums to speak about the raptors, Claire became the president of her company, and Maisie was getting home schooled by Claire. Owen and Claire also adopted Maisie as their own. Life was a walk in the park.

" Hey, Maisie. I have a gift for you," Owen said with a smile.

Maisie ran outside to reveal a new pink bike with a basket on the front.

" Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" Maisie squealed as she wrapped Owen in a big hug. She also did the same to Claire.

" Can we try it out?" She asked happily.

" Sure, just put on the helmet and safety pads first," Owen replied as he tossed the helmet to Maisie.

After she put the gear on, Owen led here to a flat area about 10 yards away from the cabin.

" You won't let go, will you?" Maisie asked while giving Owen the puppy eyes.

" Of course I won't," Owen replied. He winked at Claire, who face palmed.

" Just start pedaling, and I'll do the rest," Owen said.

" Ok," Maisie said as she began to pedal.

It was about five minutes before Owen let go.

" I'm a great parent," He said to Claire who rolled her eyes.

" Are you sure she'll be ok?" Claire asked.

" She survived a dinosaur attack, Maisie will be fine,"

" Dad!" Maisie yelled, " I'm riding a bike!"

Maisie rode around the cabin. She then saw the lake and was mesmerized by its beauty. She didn't see the rock and front of her. She saw it and began to swerve out of control.

" Dad! Help me!" She screamed as the bike began to speed down the hill toward the forest.

Owen bolted down the hill trying not to fall. Maisie somehow was lucky multiple times and swerved around many trees. The breaks flew off after lucky misses with rocks. Owen tried to catch up but he tripped over a rock and ran smack into a pine tree.

Maisie was heading into a river at full speed with no way to stop. She screamed for dear life. She braced herself when something flew out from the side of the path and tackled her off the bike. She felt something wrapped around her as they tumbled away from the bike.

After the rolling stopped, the thing let go and stood up. Maisie backed up against a tree in fear as the thing sniffed her.

The thing came into the light and Maisie got a good look at him. It was an Indoraptor, but he was different. He was a Navy blue color with the yellow streak, instead of the spines on the head, it was small spikes. He was only half a foot taller than Maisie, but he was strong for sure.

" How are you alive?" She thought, " I saw you be stabbed from the Triceratops skull, I watched you die, and why do you have my locket!?"

The Indoraptor opened the locket and saw that Maisie was the little girl in the photo. He took the locket off, opened Maisie's hand, and placed the locket in it. Maisie then realized this wasn't the same Indoraptor. This one was kind and gentle. He had a heart of solid gold.

" Thank you, for saving me," Maisie said as she hugged the Indoraptor, who had a look of surprise on his snout.

Owen came running in moments later, he stared at the scene he walked into with fear flowing through his veins.

" Hey!" Owen yelled, taking out a pocket knife and pointing it at the Indoraptor.

Owen then saw the bike in the river and looked back at the Indoraptor.

" You saved her, didn't you?" Owen asked as the Indoraptor took a step in front of Maisie.

The two boys looked at each other as Owen put away his knife. He extended his hand and stroked the Indoraptor's face. The Indoraptor closed his eyes calmly and smiled peacefully. Maisie was happy the two were getting along.

" He's cool," Owen said with a smile.

" Can we keep him?" Maisie asked.

" Ok, I never said anything about keeping him," Owen replied, " Claire is probably worried, we should get going,"

Maisie gave the Indoraptor a little kiss on the snout and waved bye to him. Owen and Maisie then walked away, and the Indoraptor watched.

Awww, that's so sad! But wait, is this really the end? What about Dr. Wu and his Triceratops\Ankylosaurus hybrid? This is only the beginning for our heroes. Anyway, stay tuned! Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! ;D


	3. Baby Steps

Hey readers! Glad you continued to read. Also, I'm sorry if the second chapter was short, I just wanted to not leave you hanging for too long. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! ;)

Maisie and Owen made it home in about ten minutes. Owen was right about one thing, Claire _was_ worried. She was in tears when the two walked up.

" Oh my goodness, I thought you'd never come home!" She cried as she hugged Maisie.

Claire checked Maisie's face for any scratches. She then kissed Owen and hugged him.

" Where were you two!?" Claire asked with tears still in her eyes.

" Maisie wrecked near a river, and I got hit by a pine tree," Owen replied looking at Maisie.

" What happened to you being a great parent?" Claire asked with a smirk.

" Hey, at least I found her," Owen replied.

Claire suddenly ran behind Owen as a shadow came from behind. The Indoraptor stood with glee as Claire screamed for dear life.

" Maisie, I told we couldn't keep him!" Owen stated.

" I didn't bring him here," Maisie replied, " He probably followed us,"

The Indoraptor smiled and wagged his tail.

" Okay, please tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!" Claire exclaimed.

" He tackled me off my bike before it went into the river," Maisie explained, " He didn't attack me or Dad. He also had my locket that I left at Grandfather's house,"

" But he's an Indoraptor," Claire said, " Why didn't he try kill you like the other one?"

" He wasn't raised the same," Owen replied, " He was one of the eggs from the old laboratory in the mansion. He's like Blue, he has empathy, but he learns things extremely quick,"

The Indoraptor walked toward Claire slowly, hoping not to scare her. Claire smiled at Maisie.

" I think we should keep him," She said.

" WHAT!?" Owen exclaimed, "Who are you and what have you done to Claire?"

" Well, he could be a great guardian for Maisie when we're not around,"

" He could be unstable. He could kill us all in one night!"

Claire knew Owen was right, but she had mixed feelings about the Indoraptor. He was a killer hybrid, yet he was as gentle as a brachiosaurus.

" How about we name him, just so we can call him anytime," Claire said.

" How about Sparky?" Owen said.

" Sparky sounds good,"

" How about Ian?" Maisie added, " It means 'Gift from God' in Hebrew,"

" He could be very useful to us," Owen replied as the Indoraptor rested his head on Maisie's shoulder.

" Ian the Indoraptor, that sounds good," Claire agreed.

" You hear that? Your new name is Ian!" Maisie told the Indoraptor.

He seemed to understand because he ran in circles and made squealing noises.

" Go find somewhere to sleep, and come back in the morning," Claire whispered to Ian as the happiness in his eyes faded away.

The family went inside, leaving Ian alone once more…

 _ **Later that night…**_

Maisie was asleep and dreaming, but it wasn't a good dream. The original Indoraptor was chasing her and cornered her in the mansion. Owen and Claire were nowhere to be seen, so that left Maisie to fend for herself. The Indoraptor seemed to laugh at her. Right as he was about to kill her, Maisie woke up panting heavily and sweating. She tried to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the Indoraptor's slobbery bad-smelling mouth. She didn't want to wake up Owen or Claire, so she sat in her bed alone in the dark.

Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound coming from the window. She knew she should run, but her instincts told her to stay. Ian crept out from the shadows.

" Claire told you to stay outside, how did you get in?" Maisie asked.

Ian extended his claw towards Maisie. She thought of that night the Indoraptor was about to kill her. She began to cry as the memory rolled through her head.

Ian wiped away Maisie's tears and seemed to hum her a lullaby. He curled up next to Maisie's bed and closed his eyes. Maisie stroked Ian's back, and the two fell asleep. Maisie's nightmare was reduced to dust, and never came back that night.

 _ **Dr. Wu's Lab…**_

" Ha ha! I've done it! I've finally done it!" Dr. Wu exclaimed in triumph as his assistant, Mr. Smith, fell off his chair.

" What did you do?" Mr. Smith asked still recovering from the fall.

" I finished the D.N.A structure and the hybrid is ready to be created!" Dr. Wu replied.

" Can I have those vacation days now?" Mr. Smith asked nervously.

" No way, Smith! I would want someone to share this magical moment with!"

" You're not opening Disneyland, Henry!" Mr. Smith exclaimed, " You could kill off half of the state with that monster! You could destroy your career!"

" Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, my friend,"

A deep growl arose from a large, ground-shaking shadow that hovered over Dr. Wu.

" That's a risk that I'm willing to take," Dr. Wu added as the shadow let out a large piercing roar that caused Mr. Smith scream on the inside.

" Mr. Smith, I present to you the first herbivore hybrid…the **Trikylosaurus!** "

Finally the new hybrid has been revealed! The Indoraptor is going to meet Blue since the audience rooted for it. I hope this chapter is all you wanted, and I'll post the chapter as soon as I can. Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! ;D


	4. Two Raptors, One Moment

Well, chapter 4 is finally up and running! I'm sorry if it took a while, but hopefully this satisfies you. Anyway, enjoy!

Owen paced back and forth in front of Ian glancing at him every once and a while.

"If you are going to be trusted with something as valuable as our daughter, you need training," Owen stated as the Indoraptor nodded.

"I learned a few things from my time in the Navy, and I created some exercises that will work on a creature like you,"

Owen took out a rubber ball and showed it to Ian.

"I hid something in the woods with a smell like this," Owen explained, "You must bring it back in under five minutes. Understand?"

Ian smiled wickedly as he sniffed the ball.

"Time starts now,"

Ian took off as fast as his legs could carry him. Claire came from behind, and she slipped her hand into Owen's hand.

"How does it know English?" Claire asked.

"He caught on, after all, it was the language he heard first when he was born I suppose," Owen explained.

Meanwhile, Ian found the piece of cloth Owen hid in the forest. He began to run back, when a brushing sound stopped him cold. He turned slowly. The dark forest canopy created shadows that could make Bigfoot cower before them.

Suddenly, something leapt from behind and locked it's teeth on Ian's back. He thrashed around in a panic and whimpered in pain. Ian rammed his back against the tree, and the thing dropped off of him.

It was Blue.

"It's you!" Ian said to Blue in their raptor language.

"How do know me?"

"I saw you kill my family!"

"The dinosaur that tried to kill that family?"

"Yeah! That guy!"

"He was going to hurt the Alpha!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Didn't you see the rampage he went on to kill the girl?"

"He was slowly was reaching out to her!"

"Slowly playing with his next victim!"

Ian went silent. He had second thoughts on what he believed.

Blue took a moment to look at the dinosaur she was talking to. He was slightly muscular, and he was about two feet taller than her. Ian softened his expression into a crooked, lighthearted smile. Blue suddenly felt her insides twist as Ian came closer.

"You look beautiful you know," Ian stated.

"Really?"

"You bet! I've never seen a dinosaur so agile before. It's strikingly impressive,"

Blue smiled. A yell was then heard by a certain former raptor trainer.

"Ian! You've been gone for ten…minutes…"

Owen trailed off as he saw the scene before him.

"Hey, Blue. Long time no see huh?"

Blue made noises in response.

"Well, I guess you found more than I expected,"

Ian nodded and looked at Blue.

"Now that we have Ian. Do you want to come home with us?" Owen asked.

Blue looked at Ian, who began wagging his tail. Blue nodded.

"Welcome home, Blue," Owen replied, "Welcome home,"

 _ **Later…**_

Owen, Ian, and Blue headed back to the house. Owen built a small pen for Ian. Now it will have a new addition. Claire and Maisie were roasting marshmallows over a bonfire by the lake.

"Dad and Ian are back!" Maisie squealed as she ran to hug the two.

Claire gasped at the sight of Blue. Maisie ran behind Claire and grasped her hand tightly.

"Blue…" Claire whispered as Blue came closer to her.

"She's living with us now," Owen stated as Blue looked at Maisie.

"She won't hurt you, Maisie," Owen reassured, "Except anything that tries to hurt us,"

Blue yelped in response as Ian smiled at her.

"I have a feeling that I won't regret this," Blue said to Ian as she hugged him.

Hopefully that was a good introduction for the two raptors! I'll come back with another chapter soon. Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode!


	5. Of Cakes and Claire

This story is getting better by the minute! I'm sorry if the story is to long, but I have a lot of ideas to place in this plot. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!

Ian was asleep in his pen when something suddenly filled the air. A wonderful smell of cinnamon apples . Ian leapt over then pen and stuck his head in the window. Claire was making apple pie for Maisie and Owen.

"Ian, what are you doing you silly dinosaur?" Claire asked as she scratched Ian under the chin.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a large steak if you help me make Owen eat this piece of lettuce,"

Ian looked at the lettuce. Owen would rather have his nails painted than eat lettuce.

"Owen said I didn't know how to have fun, so I decided that we can prove him wrong," Claire explained.

"Ian then pointed at the blue cloth on the counter.

"Yes, Blue can help us you lovesick raptor,"

Ian glared at Claire.

"Anyone can tell you two were meant for each other. It's so obvious!" Claire exclaimed as Ian sighed with annoyance.

"Tell Blue she needs to distract Owen until we're ready ok?" Claire asked.

Ian nodded as he called Blue over and told her the plan. Blue than ran off to keep watch for Owen. Ian stuck his head back into the window

"Okay, so I need you to get me that knife to your left,"

Ian squeezed his hand in the window and handed the knife to Claire. She took the ball of lettuce and cut it into a square.

"Can you hand me that frosting please?"

Ian handed Claire the frosting as she spread the frosting out until not single bit of green was seen. She sprinkled some rainbow sprinkles out all over the "cake".

"I bought three actual cakes for us all to share earlier at the store," Claire said as Ian whimpered.

"I also called Owen and asked him to make us some steak," She added as Ian wagged his tail.

"However, you're going to share your steak with Blue," Claire stated as Ian sighed.

"You have to learn how to be a gentlem…gentle _raptor_ to her," Claire explained, "It's never too early to start,"

Ian nodded reluctantly and ran back outside to play for a while.

 _ **Later…**_

Owen made a delicious steak that corrupted the air for miles. Claire, Owen, and Maisie ate inside while Ian and Blue ate outback.

"Hey, Blue," Ian asked, "You want…some…steak?"

"Sure," Blue replied as Ian split the steak for the two.

"Ian! Blue!" Maisie yelled, "You want cake?"

Ian and Blue knew what was coming a ran to the window.

"Because you let us keep Ian, I decided to make you a cake," Claire said.

"It must've worked out because you didn't burn down the house," Owen replied.

"Ha ha," Claire sarcastically laughed as she gave Owen the cake.

He took a large spoonful of the cake.

"Why is it so crunchy looking?" Owen asked.

"It's a new recipe," Claire replied.

"Is this cabbage?" Owen asked.

"It's not, I promise," Claire replied.

Owen put the bite in his mouth. His expression went into such shock he spat it out. The piece flew and hit poor Ian in the snout. Blue began to laugh and Ian took his claw and put some frosting on her nose.

"I said it wasn't _cabbage_ ," Claire explained, "The cake was _lettuce_ ,"

"Dang it, Claire!" Owen exclaimed as Maisie began to laugh.

Owen smiled sweetly at her and took some frosting and placed it on Claire's nose. A full cake war began, and it went on for a good five minutes.

As everyone was heading to bed, Claire went outside and went over to Ian.

"You're a good guy, you know," She said as she stroked Ian's snout.

"There was something in my heart that told me to keep you. I was worried that you may kill us in the middle of the night," Claire continued, "I hope you don't. You still have that instinct inside, but you have one thing that the original Indoraptor didn't,"

Ian looked at her with big, slightly sad eyes.

"You have _control_ ," Claire finished.

"Promise me, that no matter what, you will protect Maisie," Claire whispered.

Ian smiled and nodded as Claire kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Ian?" Claire called out as Ian turned around.

"I love you,"

Ian's heart melted faster than ice in lava. He went to sleep happy, and loved.

I wanted to give each character a bonding time with Ian. The next chapter will be out soon, but until then, stay tuned! Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


	6. A Memorable Afternoon

Hello readers, welcome back! Hopefully this chapter satisfies you until the next chapter, but for now, enjoy!

Ian was outside taking a nap. Blue was with Owen at a meeting in a museum. Maisie came running outside holding a small bucket. Ian woke up with a snap, and he knew what was coming.

Claire bought Maisie a new nail art kit and she was practicing on a mannequin for a week. Now, she was ready to do it for real.

"Ian! Can you help me out real quick?" Maisie asked as Ian screamed on the inside.

"Can I paint your claws?"

Ian felt his insides twist into a tight knot. He seen the nail polish slowly and painfully its victim, it was enough to strike fear into the deadliest of monsters. It's bright colors attracted its prey, and seems to lure some species to love the nail polish. Yet, it was just paint, and Maisie deserved to have some fun with him. She took him in despite her fear of his species. Ian decided he had to man-up. He stuck his claws out and sighed.

"Thank you, Ian!" Maisie exclaimed as she hugged him and began painting his claws.

It was painful for Ian, holding still and all. He felt like that blue hedgehog from Owen's video games.

"Gotta go fast," Ian whispered to himself.

It was 10 minutes until Maisie got the claws done. They were white with black tips. Maisie smiled up at him as Ian looked at his claws.

"Hmm, these aren't as bad as I thought," Ian thought as he turned his hands.

"See? They look good!" Maisie stated as she laughed.

Ian looked at the bucket with the nail polish. He snatched it out of Maisie's hand playfully and began to jog toward the lake.

"Ian!" Maisie yelled as she ran after him.

The two met up at the lake where Ian ran in circles around Maisie. She managed to grab his arm and dangled there for a while. Ian smirked as ran over to the dock and he hung her over the blue lake.

"Ian!" Maisie yelled, "Don't drop me! I can't swim!" Maisie yelled as Ian noticed the frightened tone in her voice and set her down.

"Grandpa never took me to a pool of any kind, so I never learned to swim," Maisie explained, "I don't want to drown so I stay away from lakes and rivers altogether. The only time I'll go near the water is if an adult is with me,"

Ian understood. He had a fear of the Triceratops ever since the first Indoraptor's death. He didn't want to go near those things ever in his life.

Blue suddenly ran out of the bushes with Owen following behind. Maisie went to hug Owen as Blue ran to Ian.

"What happened to your claws!?" Blue asked.

"Maisie happened. She wanted to paint them," Ian replied sheepishly.

"That's nice of you, softie,"

"Did you just call me softie!?"

Ian and Blue wrestled around until Owen went inside to go see Claire. Maisie stayed outside, so Blue and Ian went to play with her.

"Can I play to?" A voice asked as the T-rex emerged from the forest.

He was the young T-rex when Malcolm returned to the Lost World. His leg was healed, and he and Blue became friends after Jurassic World was destroyed. The cloned dinosaurs had the ability to speak among other species, so communication was much easier.

"Hey, pal! Long time no see!" Blue exclaimed as she hugged him.

Ian felt a raging fire in his heart as Blue continued her hug with the T-rex.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked hiding his jealously.

"I came back from what apparently was Las Vegas," The T-rex replied looking proud of himself, "I won myself the $500,000 dollar jackpot!"

Blue look intrigued as Ian just muttered to himself.

"How did you win the jackpot anyway?" Ian asked while hiding his jealously.

"Sorry buddy, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,"

Ian snarled as the T-rex chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I just broke into a casino and snatched the money right off the table. The humans didn't dare and try to get it back,"

Ian knew that he wasn't mad at the T-rex, but the fact that Blue seemed more interested in the T-rex than him made Ian infuriated. She was as beautiful as a gem, with her golden eyes and aqua scales…

"What am I thinking!?" Ian said to himself, "I'm not in love with Blue! Am I?"

Ian pondered to himself as the T-rex kept talking.

"Well, I have to go. I have a engagement party to crash!" The T-rex said as he ran off.

Blue looked at the T-rex admiringly as he ran off. Ian felt his final fuse about to blow. Maisie watched Ian while trying not to laugh. His feelings for Blue were super obvious.

Blue then decided to go to sleep for the night and ran back to the pen. That left only Maisie and Ian with each other.

Ian scooped Maisie up and placed her on his back as they ran toward the hill behind the cabin.

"Why did you take me up here?" Maisie asked as Ian pointed toward the fiery sky.

The sun was slowly setting above the lake. The reflection created a long streak on the body of water, and the trees seemed to make a straight line that made a border between the lake and the sky.

Maisie stared in awe at the sight. She climbed off of Ian and sat by his side.

"Ian?" She asked as Ian turned his head.

"Do you like Blue, as more than a friend?"

Ian froze. He was about to say no, yet, he can't lie to her. The feeling had to come out eventually. He answered Maisie's question with a reluctant nod.

"Why did you save me from the accident?" She added, "You could've just let me drown there, or another species could've helped. Why did you show up?"

Ian was in the area when it happened. He saw her speeding down the hill. Ian didn't really have a reason why he saved her. It just happened. There was something about Maisie that made him know that she was safe to be around. Ever since that moment, she was the one thing he held dear to his heart. Blue, Owen, and Claire eventually came around, and his family was created.

Maisie leaned her head onto Ian, who was curled up on the soft grass. She looked at the sun.

"You won't let anything happen to me…won't you?" Maisie asked.

Ian smiled and nodded. Now that was a no-brainer.

Maisie closed her eyes and was at peace for once in her life. After a few minutes she was asleep.

Ian carefully slid out from under Maisie and scooped her up in his arms. He carefully walked down the hill and walked in the cabin. Yes he was tall, but he managed to get to Maisie's room and tuck her in.

"I promise you Maisie, as long as I live I will protect you and your family," He whispered as he curled up next to her.

 _ **Dr. Wu's Lab…**_

"Smith!" Dr. Wu yelled as Mr. Smith ran in nervously.

"Yes, sir?"

"How's the training?"

"Good, he learned to flip off his back quickly and how to recover from a head-butt," Mr. Smith replied, "However, he smashes concrete like nothing. He could be too dangerous to give to the military!"

"That's the point!" Dr. Wu exclaimed, "It doesn't eat its master, that's the bright side of things. The stegosaurus tail spikes are a major plus, and the Stygimoloch D.N.A gave the hybrid a thick skull,"

"Sir, this thing is probably deadlier than a bullet!"

"Trust me, Smith. It'll all work out in the end,"

"Last time you said that we were almost arrested an the mansion!"

Dr. Wu paused and turned face his assistant. A large crash was heard and Wu had a look of fear on his face. The Trikylosaurus came bursting through with computers on his horns like kabobs. He busted through the wall and wrecked more of the place.

"Attention staff! You must evacuate immediately! The Trikylosaurus has escaped and is destroying the building!"

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you!?" Mr. Smith asked as Dr. Wu sighed.

"As an old friend said…Life will find a way,"

Oh no, this isn't good. What will happen next? Will the Trikylosaurus wreck havoc upon Earth? Find out in chapter 7! Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


	7. When Claire isn't Home

Well, here we are, chapter 7. I'm warning you now that this is probably not a meme but more of an old vine. I thought this would be perfect for Owen and Ian considering they can both be a comedy duo. Anyway enjoy!

Claire waved bye to Owen as she and Maisie went to the mall. Claire felt that she needed to spend some one-on-one time with her new daughter, so she decided to have a girls night out.

As the two drove away, Owen bolted to the truck and grabbed a large case. He scrambled into the cabin as Ian quietly followed inside. Owen took out a large golden tube with a curve pole and a funnel – looking thing on the end. He blew through it with all his breath and it made a weird sound. Ian poked it as Owen gasped with fright.

"Ian! You scared the heck out of me! What are you doing?"

Ian pointed at the gold tube as Owen smiled.

"This is a trombone," Owen explained, "I got it from my parents when I was little. I played in in high school, and never stopped playing. Well, until I started to date Claire. She hated the trombone and pulled out one of the 'Either it goes or I do' quotes. I told her I won't play it anymore, but I just hid it in the truck for all those years. Now I just play when Claire isn't home,"

Owen began to play a very catchy tune, which by the name of "Freaks" written by DJ Timmy Trumpet, or something like that. Ian tapped his curved toenail to the beat and loved it. Ian heard this song on the "Vines that are cleaner than soap" compilations Maisie showed him. He saw dogs slapping cake, people yelling about banananas, and an interesting creature who goes by Gabe the dog which makes a sound called "bork". Vines are funny depending on how you see it.

"Hey, Ian. You got some good rhythm going on there," Owen said as Ian smiled.

Owen then got a humorous and smart idea.

"Hey, Ian. Can you hold the oven with your hand?"

Ian grabbed the oven Owen showed him and held it tight.

"Ok, now when I point the trombone at you, open and close the oven to the rhythm of the song," Owen explained.

Ian nodded as he practiced opening and closing the oven door multiple times.

"I almost forgot," Owen exclaimed as he took out two pairs of sunglasses, "You're going to need these,"

Owen slid the large sunglasses onto Ian's snout. Ian had a hard time seeing through them at first, but he managed to do it. Owen then began to play the song, and pointed it at Ian. Ian slammed the oven and bobbed his head to the beat. It went on like that for a few minutes.

After a while, Owen showed Ian his Xbox and showed him the controls. The boys played few rounds if Mortal Kombat while eating leftover steak. Owen then showed Ian his dartboard in the basement. Ian managed to hit the bull's-eye on his third try.

The boys eventually lied down on the floor in relaxation.

"You know Ian, you make me feel like a kid again," Owen said with a chuckle, "The last time I had this much fun is when the guys and I went to play against the girls in a baseball game,"

"Have I ever told you how I confessed my love to Claire?" Owen asked.

"It was in 7th grade. We were partnered up for a poetry project. We wrote a love poem, but I finished the rest because Claire went to visit her aunt. I guess I was daydreaming when I finished it because I accidentally wrote that the poem was for her,"

Ian nodded.

" _I've only seen you once or twice_

 _And that's all it took for me to say you were nice._

 _I never took the time to think_

 _How I truly felt about you_

 _But I knew I was on the brink_

 _Of saying the hidden truth._

 _I decided that we at least must speak_

 _Because I had you on my mind for weeks._

 _But when I ran up to say hi_

 _The words I had on my tongue have died._

 _I knew I looked like a fool_

 _But I calmed down and kept my cool._

 _I tapped on your shoulder gently_

 _My heart jumped when you looked at me_

 _But the moment our eyes locked_

 _I decided to throw away the key._

 _I took the moment to enjoy your beautiful red hair_

 _That's when I discovered that you were the one for me, Claire,"_

Ian was amazed and surprised at this. Poetry, what an amazing thing.

"When we read it out loud to the class, everyone fell of their chair laughing. I could tell that the teacher thought it was adorable, because she partnered us up for every project after that. Claire moved away during freshman year, and I was a little sad about that,"

Ian nudged Owen lightly with his elbow.

"Okay, I was sulking for an entire week. We started dating in our late twenties, then we broke up. Now we are married thanks to Maisie,"

Owen looked at Ian.

"You know, I never told anyone that before. You're the first to hear that. I'm glad you stuck around, Ian. You've changed our lives for the better,"

Ian felt great. Hearing this from Owen was a huge achievement.

"You want to slam the oven again?" Owen asked as the two guys began to play the song again.

The two guys lost track of time, and Claire and Maisie walked in on their miniature concert.

"OWEN!" Claire yelled as time stopped.

"Dad can play the trombone? Cool!" Maisie exclaimed as she hugged Owen.

Claire looked like she was about to blow a fuse. She then saw how happy Maisie was and calmed down.

"Would you like to play some for us, maestro?" Claire asked as Owen and Ian began to play their song.

It when on that for the rest of the night.

Claire went to put her purse in her bedroom when she saw an old lined piece of paper sticking out of Owen's desk. She took it out and read it. She laughed and smiled.

"Owen handles words better than raptors," Claire thought as she went downstairs to rejoin the party.

Awww, how cute! If you caught the meme references, tell me in the reviews! Another chapter will be up soon. Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


	8. Dino Duel

Hey guys! Welcome back! I hope this won't be too sad, but every good story needs a heart-wrencher. Anyway, enjoy!

It was a warm afternoon. The sun was barely setting over the lake. Claire watched as Maisie and Ian ran down to the forest. Blue was with Owen for another presentation.

Ian and Maisie ran through the forest near the coast of the lake.

"Hey, Ian. Do you want to play hide-and-seek?" Maisie asked as Ian nodded.

"Do you want to count first?" Maisie asked as Ian nodded again.

"Count to ten, and then come find me," Maisie explained as she ran to hide.

Ian covered his eyes and faced a tree.

A shadow was watching afar, hoping to find the perfect time to strike.

 _One._

Maisie ran through the forest, leaving tracks in the forest floor.

 _Two._

The shadow circled the duo, still remaining unnoticed.

 _Three._

Maisie found a large rock and hid behind it, but pondered over her decision.

 _Four._

The shadow's glassy yellow eyes followed Maisie.

 _Five._

Maisie changed her hiding spot and began to climb a tree a little deeper in the forest.

 _Six._

The shadow followed Maisie, and quietly done so.

 _Seven._

The shadow stepped on a stick, which cracked under his weight.

 _Eight._

The shadow looked up at Maisie, who had noticed it.

 _Nine._

Their eyes met, and Maisie screamed.

 _Ten._

Ian followed Maisie's voice, and the shadow continued to hide. The thing roared and Ian saw the yellow eyes that made Maisie scream.

The shadow's eyes caught Ian's attention, and Ian felt the rage begin to boil.

"Hey buddy, take a hike or the girl will die," The shadow roared.

Ian stood his ground and reared up on his hind legs.

"We'll go, just let Maisie get down," Ian replied.

"Didn't I tell you to leave right now?" The shadow asked coldly.

"I just want Maisie, that's it. We didn't mean to bother you,"

"When you come in my territory, you die where you stand!" The shadow roared.

Ian let out a growl that silenced the shadow in seconds.

Maisie quickly climbed down, not looking away from the eyes for a moment.

"We'll go now," Ian stated as he and Maisie turned their back on the eyes.

The shadow then threw his tail and hit Maisie right in the side. Her body went limp as she was thrown into the large boulder.

The shadow then revealed itself as it attacked Ian. It was an ankylosaurus, but had three horns on its head and four spikes on the tail, two on each side. The tail ended with a round boulder, and his neon yellow eyes were the one thing that stood out overall. This creature was the Trikylosaurus that Dr. Wu had created.

Ian unleashed himself as he charged at the Trikylosaurus.

The Trikylosaurus swatted his tail and flung Ian into a tree. While Ian was recovering, the Trikylosaurus charged at Ian. This was when memories played in Ian's head as he stared at the three horns. He saw the Indoraptor and Blue wrestle in the air. He saw the Indoraptor be pierced on the horns. He remembered the feeling of his snout when it touched the cold and lifeless hand that he knew would never move again.

The Trikylosaurus stopped his charging and simply smacked Ian with his tail and knocked Ian into another tree.

"What's wrong? Can you throw at least one decent punch?" The Trikylosaurus wickedly stated as stared at Ian.

"The humans have made you weak,"

Ian felt himself attempt to get up, but the Trikylosaurus smacked him in the legs.

"Come on, buddy! Show me what you got!"

Ian was getting smacked by the Trikylosaurus from every direction. Ian felt himself blackout.

"You're the biggest sorry excuse for a dinosaur that I've ever met," The Trikylosaurus muttered as he disappeared into the forest.

 **3 hours later..**

Ian woke up to the dark forest surrounding him. It was quiet, nothing made a sound. Ian looked around for Maisie. He saw tire tracks in the ground he followed them.

He followed the tracks to a road. He sniffed the ground, hoping to pick up a scent. He smelled gasoline, and continued to follow the trail. He was careful to not get hit by the cars passing by. Ian followed the scent to a giant white building that read "Hospital". He seen this building on the 9-1-1 show Owen watches. People who get sick or injured go there. Looking to find Maisie in there was his best bet.

The building was locked all over, and the security were armed with pistols and tasers. Ian had only one choice, he had to climb.

Ian managed to climb up a sturdy tree and find a windowsill that could hold his weight. He looked down. The ground was 10 feet away, the branch began to crack. Ian looked at the windowsill, and took the leap of faith.

He grabbed the windowsill and grasped on tight. He pulled himself up and stared into the window. He saw a room with a baby being held up by a doctor. He saw the parents, who were teary-eyed and smiling at their new child. Ian began to cry himself.

He continued to climb the building. It was hard to find places to grip, but he managed to get to the next window. He saw a little boy staring at a man, but the man had tubes all around him. The man was speaking to the boy and holding his hand. Ian felt his heart melt, but he wasn't sure why.

He continued to climb, and by a stroke of luck, he climbed right by the window that contained his best friend. Maisie was still unconscious, and Claire and Owen were asleep in some white chairs near her bed. Ian used all his strength and managed to open the window with one hand. He quietly pulled himself and climbed through the window. His body was tense from strain and nervousness.

Ian looked at Maisie with his red eyes begging to look away.

"Maisie, I'm so sorry," Ian whispered, "I made a promise to keep you safe, and I failed,"

Maisie remained still.

"I broke the promise, and I wasn't strong enough to protect you,"

Ian then noticed something else in the corner of his eye.

"She suffered slight brain damage and a broken ribcage, but she'll recover," Blue said.

"It wasn't your fault," Blue added.

"How did you get in here?" Ian asked.

"I got special permission from the security," Blue answered, "That monster was the one who caused all this. You did protect Maisie from getting hurt anymore,"

"But I didn't protect her enough!" Ian replied, "She's here in this bed because I was too weak to protect her!"

"You couldn't control the situation,"

"I could have!"

"It was too big for you!"

"So now your saying that I can't take on things bigger than me?"

"You were the one saying that your weak!"

Ian then let out a piercing roar that shook the room and shattered the paintings in the hallway. Ian gasped, realizing what he had just done. He saw the fear in Blue's eyes and Claire and Owen waking up. Ian took off an old scale from his back and put it on Maisie's bedside. He stared at the locket around Maisie's neck. Ian crept over and took the locket off Maisie and wrapped it on his neck. Ian then climbed out the window, looking at the family one last time.

"I don't deserve any of this," Ian whispered as he climbed down as fast as he can.

Ian looked at the hospital just before running from security. He sat in the forest, knowing he was a failure to Maisie and her family, a failure to Blue, a failure to himself.

Moments after Ian left, Claire and Owen were fully awake.

"Where's Ian?" Owen asked.

"I didn't see him during the search for Maisie," Claire replied.

She then noticed the navy blue scale on the bedside.

"Where am I?" Maisie asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"Maisie!" Owen and Claire exclaimed together as they hugged her.

Blue ran up to Maisie and got a head rub from Maisie.

"Where's Ian?" Maisie asked as Owen and Claire looked at each other sadly.

Owen grasped Maisie's hand and sighed.

"He's gone,"

I wanted to give the Trikylosaurus and Ian an introduction that gives the, a rivalry. I hope you caught the reference to Fallen Kingdom. Hopefully this wasn't too depressing, but I promise there's a happy ending. (I hate sad endings). Anyway, Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


	9. A Blast to the Past

Hey guys! I just want to let you know that this chapter is inspired by "Mansion" by NF. He's a great rapper. He doesn't curse at all and the songs dig deep in feeling. Anyway, I hope this chapter is motivational and great. Enjoy!

Ian wandered the mountains for a whole week now. He moped around, feeling lonely and sorry for himself. He was on a hunt, hoping to at least catch something. He was behind a rock, staring at a bunny.

"That should hold me up for a while," Ian thought.

The bunny instantly saw Ian and began to run.

"Come back you floof!" Ian yelled as he ran after the bunny.

They ran through the trees, with Ian not taking his eyes off the rabbit for a second. The bunny eventually jumped in a hole, and Ian started digging after it.

"Try catching a deer, they are much easier," A voice called out.

"What do you want?" Ian called back as the T-rex revealed himself.

"I know what happened. Blue told me," The T-rex stated.

"Did you come all the way over here to tell me that?" Ian replied in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to show you something. Maybe it would put you in a better mood," The T-rex said, "Follow me,"

The two dinosaurs ran for about 10 minutes before arriving to their destination. Ian felt his heart drop and his blood run cold.

It was the Lockwood mansion.

"Okay, you showed me. Can we leave now?" Ian asked.

"Go inside," The T-rex commanded.

"Heck no!" Ian replied, "I have bad memories in there. I don't want to go in,"

"Trust me,"

Ian reluctantly turned the handle and pushed the door open. The T-rex motioned him to go inside. Ian stepped inside and felt his heart beat with every step he took. The building was dark and still, with the moon as the only light to see the building.

Ian felt strong nostalgia as he looked around. He stared at the glass windows that contained habitat replicas from a long time ago. He saw the egg shell where he hatched. Ian guess it got moved by something. He picked it up and smiled.

"Is that your egg shell? I'm shocked it hasn't rotted," The T-rex said.

Ian then climbed the splintered remains of the stairway. Ian went into Maisie's room and looked around. He saw the rocking horse and her destroyed bed. He saw the shattered photo frame that still had the remains of the cut photo. Ian then saw the balcony. He stood on it and looked upon the land he roamed three years ago. Ian then began to run back downstairs when the T-rex stopped him at the bottom.

"Tell me, why aren't you going back to Blue and them?" The T-rex asked.

Ian sighed and reluctantly began to tell the truth.

"I feel that everyone will hate me," Ian explained, "Maisie and her family have been so good to me, and this is how I pay her back. I almost...got her…killed,"

Ian buried his snout into his claws as he cried.

The T-rex looked at him sympathetically.

"You know Blue has a crush on you, right?" The T-rex asked.

"I thought she had a crush on you!" Ian exclaimed, "Besides, she deserves better than me,"

The T-rex chuckled.

"You were the one who invited her to live with you," The T-rex stated., "You brought her home,"

Ian smiled a little.

"We also talked while you and Maisie went to play in the woods. She kept going on dreamy mode every time you were brought up. Blue kept denying it, but boy was it obvious!"

Ian laughed. Blue was introverted and hardly talked about her feelings, so it was surprising that she said anything about a crush. The T-rex suddenly went back to his grave tone.

"It's also time that you seen this," The T-rex stated as he motioned Ian to follow him.

The T-rex then led Ian to the one thing that Ian feared most.

The Triceratops skull.

"No no no no no!" Ian yelped as he tried to run off.

The T-rex pushed him back and made Ian face the skull.

"What do you see when you look into its eyes?" The T-rex asked.

Ian stared at the Triceratops skull. He saw what he saw before with the Trikylosaurus, the Indoraptor's death. Suddenly, the vision then slowly changed. Ian rapidly blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The vision became the Trikylosaurus. Ian saw it attack Maisie, Blue, Owen, and Claire. He heard it laughing in Ian's face.

"You are nothing! Worthless! Pathetic! " Ian heard the Trikylosaurus say.

Ian then roared and destroyed the Triceratops skull. The bones flew everywhere as Ian slashed at them with his claws. Ian then snapped himself out of his rampage and saw the remains of the skull before him. Ian looked at the T-rex, who was smiling.

"It was the only way I can get you to confront the one thing that haunted you," The T-rex stated.

"You needed to let go of your past," The T-rex looked down at Ian, "You needed to let the Indoraptor go,"

Ian sighed as he continued to stare at the broken skull before him, and suddenly the T-rex stared out the window in a slight panic.

"By the way, I ran into the Trikylosaurus on the way over to you," The T-rex suddenly had a nervous tone in his voice, "He's out to kill Maisie,"

Ian felt his blood run cold and his heart stop beating in only a few seconds.

"Those two words, 'kill' and 'Maisie', should never be in the same sentence" Ian thought.

"Do you think they will even be happy to see me?" Ian asked.

"If they truly cared, they would love you even if you were the deadliest thing in the universe," The T-rex answered.

Ian smiled hopefully as he ran out the door.

"May the force be with you," The T-rex whispered, then suddenly yelled to himself.

"Dang it. It doesn't have the same ring to it. Oh well, I wonder if the cabinet has anything good,"

The T-rex then raided the cabinet and enjoyed the delicious beef jerky and other goods that the mansion had to offer.

Well, I hope this chapter was motivational. Who will get to Maisie first, the Trikylosaurus or Ian? Also, after the story is over, I'll be planning to write some random one-shots every once in a while about Ian, so stay tuned!


	10. Together Again

Hey guys! Guess who's back? Anyway, I'm sorry I've not been updating much, life happens. Anyway, I'm excited to write the next chapter considering it will get epic. However, it's slightly violent (That's why I rated this story K+). Until then, enjoy this chapter.

Ever since Ian left, the family was not the same. It was quiet, and it rained much more.

Blue would lay in the pen and daydream about Ian. She even got angry sometimes. She knew it wasn't his fault. She knew that Ian was afraid to confront the family at this point in time, but he had to come home. She waited, hoping he would run to the pen, wagging his long tail, wearing his humorous crooked smile, and playing like life was going to go on forever. Blue loved everything about him, if only he was here to see what has become of the family without him.

Owen didn't talk much. He played his trombone more often, and pretended Ian was slamming the oven right next to him. Owen started to write poetry again as well. He often wrote them remembering Ian with every stroke of the pencil.

Claire got a little more creative in the kitchen after the cabbage cake prank. She made cake, cookies, and even macaroons if she had a spare moment. Claire stared out the window, hoping Ian would pop his head in and be ready to help, but so far, only the sky was seen.

Maisie has been crying herself to sleep ever since Ian left. When she discovered that he left, her heart felt that it was smashed against a brick wall. She had nightmares about him being dead or not wanting to come home.

Maisie suddenly heard something from out the window. It was a familiar roar.

"Ian?" She thought as she ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed.

Claire was making cookies while Owen was writing a poem.

"Yes, Maisie?" Claire asked.

"I heard Ian outside! He's calling to us!"

"I'm not sure honey, that could just be the T-rex,"

"It's him, I'm sure of it. Can we at least check?"

Claire and Owen looked at each other.

"Sure, but let's take Blue," Owen answered.

Maisie bolted out the door and ran over to Blue, who was asleep.

"Blue! Wake up!"

Blue sprung up immediately.

"I think Ian is coming back we're going to find him. Do you want to come?"

Blue jumped over the fence and smiled the best she could.

"I'll take that as a yes," Maisie replied as the two ran back to the house.

 _ **Forest, 9:15 pm…**_

Ian had no idea how long he was running for, but he ran long enough to where his legs became numb and he no longer felt pain. He paused for a moment. He saw trees that have been knocked down and pushed out of the way, creating a path. Ian knew what made it, and he hoped he wasn't too late.

 _ **Further ahead...**_

The Trikylosaurus rammed every tree in his way as if he was a bulldozer with no controls. The Trikylosaurus stopped and sniffed the ground.

"The pesky child isn't far," He thought, "What's this, an automobile? It reveals the smell of the humans. Once I destroy them, Ian will have no choice but to challenge me, and what chance does an ignorant and naïve kid have against me!?"

The Trikylosaurus's booming laugh echoed through the sky.

 _ **Elsewhere in the Forest…**_

Owen, Claire, Maisie, and Blue were searching for Ian for about half an hour. The sky was already pitch black, and the truck was having a hard time with the deep mud puddles. The storm was roaring in the sky as the raindrops were becoming hail.

"Maybe we should go back," Claire said, "The storm is getting worse,"

"Can we look a little longer?" Maisie asked with her puppy eyes.

"Fine," Owen sighed, "I can never resist the puppy eyes,"

"You resist mine," Claire added.

"You're not twelve years old," Owen replied.

"Wait-"

The conversation was cut off by a deep roar. Blue, who was running beside the truck, suddenly began to yelp like crazy.

"Blue?" Maisie exclaimed as the car began to shake slightly.

Blue was attacking something outside, it was thrashing her around like a ragdoll. After it threw Blue, the thing rammed into the truck and pushed it down a nearby hill. The family screamed as the truck flipped multiple times and landed on the wheels. Owen tried to push the gas, but it wasn't working.

"Okay, on the count of three, we get of the car and-"

"Three!" Claire yelled as everyone leapt out of the car and ran off.

The thing charged at them and was intercepted by Blue.

"It's you!" Blue cried out as the Trikylosaurus cackled like a psycho.

Suddenly, the Trikylosaurus charged, with Blue still on his head. He thrashed about, ramming Blue into the trees. As a few fell over, one tree separated Maisie from Owen and Claire. The Trikylosaurus managed to throw Blue at Owen and Claire. Blue immediately got up, but Blue's weight knocked Owen unconscious for a few seconds. Then, as quick as the lightning that struck above, the Trikylosaurus turned around charged at Maisie at full speed.

"Maisie!" Claire screamed as Maisie ran as fast as she could away from the Trikylosaurus.

The monster managed to corner Maisie against some trees. His yellow eyes stared at her, boiling with rage. Maisie knew if she turned around even for a second, the Trikylosaurus would kill her either using his tail or his horns.

"Face your fate," The Trikylosaurus said, "You can't run, hide, or survive. You will die, and no one can help you. Not even that wimp that calls himself a dinosaur,"

The Trikylosaurus charged, but something rammed into his side.

"Ian!" Maisie exclaimed happily as Ian smiled at her.

"Come on you little baby!" The Trikylosaurus yelled as he was recovering, "Take your bottle out of your mouth and face me like a man!"

Ian growled as the two charged at each other, and the fight began…

Now I know almost everyone hates cliffhangers, but it has to be this way. The battle will continue in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	11. Important

**Warning: This chapter consists of stabbing. If you're not comfortable with this, skip over this chapter and I'll make sure the next chapter catches up on what happened. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **-Ricky Raccoon 7**


	12. Showdown

Hello, welcome back! This story has gotten so much love, and I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Maisie and Blue watched as Ian and the Trikylosaurus charged each other. Maisie's breath hitched as Ian was smacked in the side by the Trikylosaurus's tail.

"Come on, buddy!" The Trikylosaurus teased as Ian stood up again.

The Trikylosaurus leaped at Ian, but missed. Ian clawed at the Trikylosaurus's face, but also missed. Ian was smacked in the head once again by the Trikylosaurus's tail. Ian leapt onto the Trikylosaurus's back and began to attempt to bite the Trikylosaurus, but no avail.

The Trikylosaurus's tail swung around wildly, destroying the tree that Maisie and Blue were hiding behind. Blue led Maisie to the huge rock where Maisie was knocked unconscious that fateful day.

Ian narrowly dodged the spikes on the Trikylosaurus's tail as Ian took steps backward. Ian then caught the Trikylosaurus's boulder tail in his mouth. Ian gasped as the Trikylosaurus planted his feet and swung Ian around. After about a minute, Ian lost his grip and flew off. He landed into the bushes down the hill.

The Trikylosaurus knocked some trees down and began to roll the trunks down the hill toward Ian. Ian's heart leapt as he dodged the logs. He then latched his jaw onto a log. It hurt, but Ian managed to stop a log and lift it with his superhuman jaw strength. The Trikylosaurus came running down and Ian smacked the Trikylosaurus with the tree trunk.

"That's my boy!" Owen yelled coming up from behind with Claire, "Show them what a Grady can do!"

"Dad! You're okay!" Maisie exclaimed while hugging Owen.

"If I survived the navy, the Jurassic World incident, and Lockwood Estate, a little 30 pound raptor to the head won't do too much damage," Owen replied with a smirk.

Claire rolled her eyes then turned her attention to Ian and the Trikylosaurus.

The Trikylosaurus immediately recovered from the tree trunk and began to charge at Ian. This time Ian dropped to the ground and sunk his teeth into the Trikylosaurus's front leg. The Trikylosaurus reared up on his hind legs and roared in pain. Ian then let go of the leg and rammed into the Trikylosaurus's stomach. Ian clawed at the Trikylosaurus until its stomach was covered in a blanket of deep scratches.

"Look who's the tough one now!" Ian exclaimed with a smile.

"Fine," The Trikylosaurus muttered, "You win. I'll leave you alone,"

The Trikylosaurus limped away into the forest, and Ian roared in victory. He ran up the hill to embrace his family. Blue kissed him lightly on the cheek, which made Ian go red with embarrassment.

Maisie then began to pretended to be Ian as she "roared" humorously. The family laughed, when Ian suddenly rammed Maisie away from them.

The Trikylosaurus came out of nowhere, and attempted to kill Maisie, but instead sunk his horns into Ian's side. Everyone screamed as Ian became limp on the horns.

"Hey!" The Trikylosaurus exclaimed like a maniac , "Who wants a wimp kabob!?"

Blue ran toward the Trikylosaurus and leapt onto his back. As the Trikylosaurus thrashed around, Ian's body flew off and rolled toward a cliff that had a raging river below.

The Trikylosaurus eventually threw Blue off and bolted toward Ian. When he got there, Ian was on his feet.

"You know Ian, you're actually a tough guy. How about we blow this popsicle stand and conquer the human race," The Trikylosaurus offered.

"Blah blah blah, take over the world, destroy everything, I've heard it all," Ian replied, "Have you ever watched Avengers Infinity War? Because you sound a lot like Thanos where you want to kill everyone,"

The Trikylosaurus charged as Ian looked at his wrist like watch. Right as the Trikylosaurus was a foot away from him, Ian jumped out of the way. The Trikylosaurus tumbled down into the river below.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" The Trikylosaurus yelled as he drifted away.

Ian ran back to Maisie and her parents. Blue hugged Ian with tears on her face.

"Come on guys," Owen said after a while of tear-shedding silence, "Let's go home,"

Everyone turned to leave and began to walk away. Maisie barely took a step when she turned around to look at Ian. He looked sad and scared. Ian's breath sounded as if he was silently choking on it. His eyes were filled with pain. He took a step toward Maisie, then collapsed.

"IAN!" Maisie cried as everyone ran towards him.

Ooooo, cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good, I'm not the greatest at writing fight scenes, even though they're fun to write. I'm planning to write an alternate ending to this story as well, for those who have different appreciations for other endings.


	13. A Hybrid's Words

Hey guys! Welcome back! I just wanted to thank everyone who supported me throughout the story. I'm glad you enjoy it. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 13 😎

The thunderstorm above eventually subsided to rain after Ian collapsed. Bue, Owen, and Claire ran over to Ian as Maisie was trying to motivate Ian to get up.

"Ian, please get up!" Maisie cried desperately, "You can do it!"

Ian constantly was pushing himself to stand up. He kept collapsing every time. Blue, Owen, and Claire went on different sides of Ian and tried to help Ian up, but Ian kept falling back down. Owen went over to Maisie and embraced her.

"Maisie," Owen said as he blinked away tears, "I'm afraid Ian's not going to make it,"

"No!" Maisie exclaimed, "We have to keep trying! We can't give up now, the Trikylosaurus is dead and he won't come back to attack, so Ian has a chance!"

Maisie ran over to Ian and tried to lift him up herself. Ian used what he could and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Maisie began to cry as she hugged Ian.

Blue ran over to Ian and curled up in his arms. Tears were going down her cheeks like a river.

"Blue," He muttered in his raptor language, "I…don't know if I…told you…but…"

Blue held back her tears, she knew what he was confessing.

"I love you," Ian choked out before hyperventilating.

Maisie had her arms around Ian's neck, not too tight of course, and sobbing. Ian suddenly managed to spit out other words. He kind of sounded like Scooby-Doo.

"Ian," Owen said, "Were you just trying to speak?"

Ian looked at Owen and Claire.

"Ruh uh rah. Ruh uh ah," Ian said for everyone to hear.

"What did he say?" Claire asked looking at Owen.

"If I'm hearing correctly, it sounded like Ian said love you mom. Love you dad,"

Owen looked at Ian.

"Is that what you were trying to say? Love you mom, Love you dad?"

Ian nodded feebly. He then turned his head to Maisie.

"Ruh uh Lih ssss," He muttered.

"He called me little sis!" Maisie exclaimed.

"Ian, I love you too!"

Ian the wagged his tail and smiled. Maisie cradled his head into her lap. It was easy since his head was light from blood loss.

"Ian?" Maisie whispered, "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Ian nodded as he closed his eyes.

 _The lake sort of knows me,_

 _Was it you who promised time?_

 _Lead me to a land so great,_

 _So she'll stay a while._

 _Please take me there,_

 _I'm ready…_

 _The ship sways but the heart is steady,_

 _I have time…_

Ian's hyperventilating slowed down, and he seemed to be crying. Ian eventually rolled his head to one side and took his last breath.

"Ian!?" Maisie gasped as she lightly shook Ian, "Don't leave me now! Ian, please wake up…"

Maisie hugged Ian as the rain continued to fall softly.

I'm sorry if it was hard to translate Ian's English. It's hard to tell how he will sound speaking English, so please don't flame me, I tried my best. Also, does anyone recognize the lullaby Maisie sang? Hint: The T.V show is from Cartoon Network. I don't own the song, so all rights go to their owners. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. True Love Never Dies

Hey guys, it's me! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I'm proud to present chapter 14! Enjoy!

Maisie had no idea how long she was crying. It felt like hours have passed, but the moon was still out and stars continued to sprinkle the sky.

Claire was sobbing onto Owen's shoulder and Owen was trying to not cry, but two tears trickled down his face no matter how much he tried to keep it in.

Blue had no idea how to react. Her claws were shaking slightly and her vision was blurred from the tears.

"Ian?" Maisie whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope heaven is fun. You can run around with Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Dad told me about them. He said that they're Blue's siblings. You could also run around with the Indoraptor and the Indominus Rex. My grandfather would love to meet you too…and…and-"

Maisie began to cry again when two screams were heard. Two men covered in leaves and pine needles emerged from the bushes.

"I'm telling you, Henry. If I see another dinosaur today I'll retire right now!"

The man then noticed Ian and Blue and immediately turned around. The first guy was revealed to be Mr. Smith. The other guy, Dr. Wu, pulled Mr. Smith by the collar and turned him back around.

"Hello, Mr. Grady. Do you remember me?" Dr. Wu asked innocently.

"Yes…" Owen muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"The police found out about the Trikylosaurus and want to arrest us. We decided to stay here for a day until we heard a loud roar in the distance and escaped to this very spot."

Owen nodded as he began to walk toward Ian.

"I guess the raptor is dead huh?" Dr. Wu said as he looked at Ian.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Yes he's dead!" Maisie barked as she wiped away tears.

Sirens than began to go off in the distance.

"Oh no, the cops!" Dr. Smith gasped as he collapsed.

"Not again…" Dr. Wu sighed.

Dr. Wu took out a small machine with two small wires with pads on the end. He then began to electrocute Mr. Smith until he woke up.

"Thanks, Henry," Mr. Smith said as he sat up groggily.

"Wait, do you just carry a defibrillator around with you?" Owen asked.

"Sure do," Dr. Wu replied, "This tiny kit also carries things to do bloodwork, surgery, and bandaging!"

The sirens came closer and closer.

"Can you give me a favor, Mr. Grady?" Mr. Wu asked desperately, "Can you hide me and Mr. Smith when the cops come?"

"No," Owen replied.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?!"

"No,"

"Can you bring Ian back to life using the machine thing?" Maisie asked, "If you at least try, we will hide you from the cops,"

"I don't know, kid," Dr. Wu replied.

"Do you want to be in prison for 10 years?"

"Okay fine! Smith, come here,"

Dr. Wu took out the machine again and turned up the voltage to the highest notch it could.

"Stand back," Dr. Wu commanded, "Clear!"

The shock began. The first time nothing happened. Same thing the second time, and the third time, and the fourth.

"Face it, Maisie," Owen said, "Ian is dead,"

"Please do it one more time," Maisie said, "I have a good feeling about this one,"

The final shock was done, and nothing happened.

Maisie began to cry. Owen and Claire hugged her. Blue turned away, she couldn't bear to look at a once hopeful moment to be reduced to dust. Dr. Wu and Mr. Smith just stood there looking confused.

"Thanks for trying, Henry," Owen said, "There's a big bush a few yards away, you two could hide in there,"

The two men darted away as the family and Blue said her goodbyes to Ian.

Owen and Claire walked away, followed by Blue. Maisie planted a kiss on Ian's forehead before whispering goodbye.

As her back turned, she heard a rustling noise. She turned around…nothing happened. She turned her back once more, and the rustle was heard again. This time, when Maisie turned around, Ian's tail supposedly moved positions. Owen then called Maisie, so she ran toward him.

Maisie walked for a minute before turning back around. Ian's body was gone.

"Dad!" Maisie yelled, "Ian's gone!"

"He's dead, Maisie," Owen replied.

"Someone must've taken his body then," Maisie stated as she pointed at the spot where Ian's lifeless body was.

Owen and Claire ran toward Maisie with Blue at their heels. Blue was sniffing the area where Ian was. She then perked up and began to yelp.

"What is it, Blue?" Owen asked as he quickly began to look around.

A cop car suddenly appeared and parked right where Ian's body was. Three cops got out of it.

"Where's Dr. Wu?" The blonde cop asked.

"Not here sir," Owen replied.

"I heard him a few seconds ago. Tell me where Dr. Wu is or I'll call backup,"

"He's not here,"

The blonde cop muttered something and turned his back to Owen. His eye suddenly was caught on Maisie.

"Hey, are you the kid that escaped Lockwood Estate?" The cop asked with a scowl.

"Y-yes sir," Maisie replied.

"By order of the government, you must come with me,"

"You will not touch, Maisie!" Claire yelled as she was pulled back by another blonde cop.

"It's the government's orders! Maisie, or whatever your name is, come here now,"

Maisie tried to back away towards Owen, but the cop grabbed her and began to drag her to the car.

"Maisie!" Owen yelled as he tried to break free from a dark-haired cop who restrained him.

Maisie screamed for anybody, anything. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't call Ian, Blue disappeared, she was just about to give up. Until the cop car was suddenly crushed by an unknown force.

"What in tarnation?!" The blonde cop yelled as the car alarm went off.

The cop was suddenly grabbed by something and thrown into the nearby shrubs. The other two cops ran toward the thing and attempted to shoot it. Blue came from behind the cops and attacked. Once the cops were defeated, the thing and Blue looked at each other with a smile. The thing then went over to Maisie and nudged her with its snout. Maisie rolled over and came face-to-face with bright yellow eyes.

It was Ian.

"Ian! How did you…"

"That defibrillator worked Maisie," Owen replied with a smile, "How did he survive with losing so much blood though?"

"It's called distraction," Dr. Wu said as he came out of the bushes, "While all that cop stuff was happening, Ian limped over to us. We didn't scream at the sight of him, he came cautiously, so we knew it was him. I did a blood transfusion with blood that Blue donated He instantly shot up once he heard Maisie screaming,"

Ian embraced Maisie in what seemed like a hour long hug. Ian was even getting teary eyed. Claire, Owen, and Blue then joined the embrace.

"Can we get in on the action too?" Mr. Smith asked as Ian crushed Mr. Smith in a hug.

While all the commotion was going on, Blue saw the T-rex poke his head out of the trees.

"Did you see what happened right now?" Blue asked, "Ian is alive!"

"I saw everything from the moment he died," The T-rex replied.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I did,"

"Why did you do?"

"Who do you think scared Dr. Wu and his assistant over to you?"

Blue was speechless. She whispered thank you as she hugged him. The T-rex then ran off to explore more of Las Vegas.

Blue ran to Ian and kissed him again. Maisie laughed at this, especially when Ian turned as red as a tomato. The family then walked home together, knowing that a wonderful life awaits them.

I'm so sorry this chapter took forever, life happens. I hope that this chapter wasn't too cheesy, but I tried. I'll write an epilogue and an alternate ending, I promise. Thank you for reading. Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


End file.
